1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a control executed at the time when an image forming apparatus being in a sleep state receives a packet via a network to recover the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that performs network communication has a function to automatically shift to a sleep state to reduce power consumption when the image forming apparatus has not been used for a predetermined period or longer. While the image forming apparatus is in the sleep state, another apparatus operates the image forming apparatus via a network to recover the image forming apparatus from the sleep state.
A method for the recovery from the sleep state has been discussed in which an image forming apparatus receives an input signal from a network and recovers from the sleep state if a pattern of the received input signal matches an input signal pattern that is registered in advance.
There is also a method in which when an image forming apparatus recovers from the sleep state, whether to supply power to respective devices in the image forming apparatus is selected and then the image forming apparatus recovers from the sleep state (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-71760).
The following discusses a case of the foregoing conventional techniques in which an image forming apparatus being in the sleep state receives a network packet and then power is supplied to some of the devices in the image forming apparatus to recover the image forming apparatus.
In this case, a power control apparatus cannot determine whether the packet received via the network is a job packet that requires printing operation or any other packet such as an inquiry about the apparatus. Thus, power can be supplied only to some of the devices. Hence, when the image forming apparatus receives a job packet that requires power supply to every device, the image forming apparatus undergoes a state in which power is supplied to some of the devices, and thereafter power is supplied to every device. This may cause a delay in printing operation after the recovery from the sleep state.
Furthermore, the supply of power to every device at the time of recovery from the sleep state may lead to excess power consumption if the packet received via the network is a mere inquiry of the status of the apparatus.